High School Crush
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Everyone has their crushes in High School, and it's no wonder that our dear Usopp does. He even denied a confession! Just who is this special person? Fem!LuffyxUsopp Modern World Oneshot


"Usopp-san...I li-like you." She stopped for a moment and gathered up the last of her courage, "Will you please go out with me?"

Usopp's mouth dropped. He stayed like for moments that the girl ended up afraid of being regretted. He shook off his surprised and looked at the girl. He opened his mouth to accept, but his mind raced forward to... someone else. He finally closed it and started again. He looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, it's just I have someone else that I like."

Her face cracked and quickly formed a smile, "It's okay. Goodbye, then." She hurried out from behind the school and onto the sidewalk. She did it. Declared her feelings. That's all she could have done in the first place.

...

The teacher turned his back to the class and left the room. Luka stared at Usopp. She just looked at him; nothing more or nothing less.

"What's wrong, Luka?" Usopp asked. He picked up his items and packed them into his bag.

Her lips twitched and sweat formed on her forehead. It was a tell-tell sign she was about to lie; even Usopp knew of that. "Huh? What do you mean?" she questioned; looking down at her messy handwriting.

"You want to say something, don't you?" he snickered.

"Ugh," moaned Luka. She stood up and fling her backpack over her shoulder; picking up her items from the desk. "Who do you like?" she questioned straightforward. She didn't even look at him as hey walked out of the class. She heard this from another girl in class and wanted to know the truth from her friend.

Usopp moaned and turned away from her. "You heard?"

She nodded her head, "I heard you turned down a confession because you had someone." Before Usopp could answer, she added more to the topic, "Is it...Nami? Or Vivi? Robin, Boa? Violet?"

"Stop!" exclaimed Usopp. He didn't want her to go down the whole list of names. "I don't. I just said that as an excuse. The Great Usopp doesn't want to date. That's all."

Luka moaned. "You never talk about this stuff with me..."

"As if you want to hear about my romance life," remarked Usopp.

"But that's what friends do!" protested Luka.

Usopp turned his head at the word. "And they don't starve their friends, or punch the crap out of them." He could list all of the things that Luka has done to him over the years. "And what about you? Don't you have someone you like?" he remarked, but he didn't really want to know. "You know...like that... Zoro! Or Law!"

"Them? They are my nakama!"

"You just don't notice it," he muttered under his breath. "A lot of boys like you."

Like. That made Luka remember their real conversation. As they headed into the next classroom, Luka gotten into his face. "Is there really no one you like?"

He blushed and turned his head so he wasn't looking at Luka anymore. "There's none."

"...There must be somebody..." muttered Luka.

...

All throughout the schoolday, she would name off girls in the school, and Usopp would always answer the same. She wasn't quite ready to get off this topic...she gotten her stubbornness from her dad side of the family. She questioned him about anyone he knew outside of school, another school, elementry school, or even someone he met on the street.

"No," he muttered for the 111th time.

"Ugh," she moaned. School was out, as was the children. She and Usopp hurried through the crowd, "Then fine. Let's just go home!" she squealed and grabbed Usopp's hand. They traveled down the sidewalk to the direction of their houses.

Usopp squeezed her hand, "I will tell you. The person I like is..."

"Hey Luka," Law stepped out of nowhere. He looked at their hands, in which Usopp shivered, and then traveled up to Luka's eyes. "I have a message," he started. In his hand was a letter, "For your brother."

Luka let go of Usopp's hand while she listened to Law. Usopp quickly grabbed her hand again before it fell to her side.

"He broke the school's windows," finished Law. He looked up from the letter in his hands and to a blushing Luka. "Were you even listening?" he muttered under his breath. He sighed and thrust the paper into her other hand, "Just pay the fee so they don't send me out here again."

As soon as Law was gone, Luka looked at the boy standing next to her. His hand still tightly on hers. "Is it...me?"

"..." He lost all of his voice. He was too busy blushing at the awkwardness.

Luka placed her hand on her chest. Her heart wouldn't slow down. That was strange...for her. She looked back at her frien...at Usopp.

He liked her.

Her bestest friend liked her.

Ugh, her head hurts from all of the thinking. While still blushing, she ushered them forward, "Let's go."

"...Okay," Usopp finally said.

**This was inspired from something I just read...unknown name. I wanted to do a Fem!LuffyxUsopp since I haven't done one in awhile; even thought no one likes this pairing except a few. I hope I kept them in character; felt weird writing Luka at the end, I never made her blush/shy before so this was a first; she actually acted like a girl for once. **

**Reviews are welcomed! *Shakes a can with paper sign*  
**


End file.
